Sueñoless
by MittaM
Summary: Una noche llevada por factores fuera del control de uno
1. Parte I

Gracias por haber elegido una historia de mi creacion.

Quisiera extender un agradecimiento a una amiga mia, Maru (no queria usar ese nombre, pero supongo que ella lo preferiria), pues me ayudo con la inspiracion necesaria para empezar un fic. Gracias Maru.

**Sueñoless**

_Parte I_

Aun no pasaba la medianoche. Se había acostado temprano, por lo que sabía que debía ser un poco antes de las 12; aunque pensaba que lo mejor seria que faltara poco para que fuese de mañana. Su plan de dormir más de lo normal se vio frustrado a los pocos minutos de haber entrado a la cama. No pensaba que el calor que hacia aquella tarde se prolongaría hasta la noche, volviéndola molesta e insoportable.

Las ventanas estaban abiertas de par en par y las cortinas recogidas, aunque la luz de la luna estorbara un poco, y una suave brisa luchaba por mantener soportable el ambiente en la habitación. Las sabanas, la almohada… todo con lo que podría hacer contacto innecesario fue arrojado de la cama para hacerla lo mas fresca y simple posible. Una camisa sin mangas y un pantalón corto era la última estrategia contra el calor, estrategia que cada vez iba perdiendo mas fuerza.

Acostarse boca arriba y sentir con calma la brisa que entraba era imposible. Cada tantos minutos se giraba hacia el otro lado de la cama, escapando del calor acumulado donde su físico se había colocado. Hacer esto le hacia contar los minutos que pasaban, cosa que empeoraba la situación. El esfuerzo de estar moviéndose a cada momento hacia competencia con la temperatura sobre cual de los 2 factores era mas incomodo.

Ichigo odiaba noches como esas. De hecho, cualquier persona cuerda odiaría estar desvelado a causa de algo tan molesto como el calor. De día podía soportarse, pero de noche, cuando uno desea descansar no es nada bienvenido. Si una noche es fría, solo hay que cerrar las ventanas, cubrirse, arroparse. El frío era fácil de tolerar en comparación con el calor. Es más placentero dormir acurrucado que noctambular por horas en sumisión.

Empezaba a sudar. Agregar la incomoda sensación de sentir las finas gotas de sudor corriendo por la frente y por el cuerpo ponía las cosas de mal en peor. La sensación de impotencia ante todas esas negativas hacía que hasta la persona más fuerte sufriera de frustración por dentro. Es como tener algo deseado tan cerca, pero que todo conspire para no alcanzarlo. En el caso de Ichigo, el sueño que toda persona aspira conseguir por la noche estaba inalcanzable, y no había nada que podía hacer al respecto.

Pero había un factor del cual podía encargarse, o al menos eso creía. Cada tanto tiempo, un golpeteo se escuchaba dentro del cuarto. Era como si algo chocara contra una madera una y otra vez. Se comparaba a una gotera cayendo: Constante e insoportable.

Con los ojos completamente abiertos y los dientes apretados, Ichigo se sentó en la cama y observo de donde provenía el sonido. La madera de su armario era la causante de aquel sonido, la cual era golpeada varias veces de forma errática, algunas veces más alto, y otras mas bajo. El armario estaba cerrado, haciendo un diminuto eco, imposible de ignorar dado el estado de la noche. Solo había algo que podía estar haciendo ese sonido en aquel momento: Rukia.

Se llevo la mano en la frente y se secaba el sudor mientras pensaba en lo tétrico de su situación. A diferencia de el, Rukia estaba dentro de un armario cerrado, el cual era llenado casi por completo por su pequeña figura. Era imposible que el aire circulara por dentro, y sabia que estaba acostada encima de una colcha.

Ichigo sintió grima ante la situación. Nadie puede estar cómodo en un armario cerrado en una noche como esta Ni aquí, ni en Soul Society, ni en ninguna parte de este u otro mundo. Sin embargo, frente a el había una joven que, efectivamente, estaba dentro de un armario cerrado en una noche horriblemente calida. Ya no importaba si estuviese despierta; el solo hecho de estar adentro era insoportable incluso de pensarlo.

Ichigo se encontró sentado pensando por más de 10 minutos en esa nueva situación. Sintió una culpa involuntaria de que una chica estuviera en una situación como esta. Sin embargo, del armario solo surgían los golpes continuos. No había sonidos de queja, o movimientos bruscos. No había nada.

-¿Cómo es posible? –Gruño Ichigo extrañado, mientras pensaba en lo que haría a continuación. La ilusión de que dormiría de forma placida ya se había esfumado hace mucho, sin embargo, no quería pasar la noche con la duda de cual era la situación de Rukia dentro de aquel armario. Mas aun, no quería tener aquella culpa creciente encima suyo al saber que había alguien ahí dentro.

Arqueo la espalda al entrar una suave brisa durante unos segundos. Suspiro aliviado ante la sensación que esta le producía. Su ropa empezaba a adherirse a su cuerpo a causa del sudor, pero fue una de las mejores corrientes de aire que sintió aquella noche. Cuando aquella sensación desapareció, y la temperatura volvía a elevarse, ya había pensado en lo que haría a continuación.

Lo principal era observar dentro del armario. Tenia que saber la condición de Rukia y el por que de aquel golpeteo. Eso era lo principal; si no libraba aquellas dudas, este calvario de noche lo llevaría a la demencia. Cuando supiese el estado de Rukia, al menos tendría la conciencia aliviada. Si fuese necesario, subiría hasta el techo y se acostaría allá mismo. Lo había pensado en forma desesperada, pero luego reflexiono y se dio cuenta de lo positivo de aquella idea. Al menos estaría mas fresco allá arriba, eso era seguro.

Puso los pies en el calido piso y se levanto con pereza. Camino de forma silenciosa hasta estar frente al armario. Cuando sujeto el borde de la puerta, no pudo evitar paralizarse por un momento. No sabia el por que, pero solo duro unos segundos, hasta que reacciono y abrió el armario.

Ahí estaba ella. Acostada en el armario se encontraba Rukia.

Ichigo se dio cuenta de que su mente estaba bloqueada. Al ver a Rukia en ese momento se encontró hipnotizado mientras la observaba lentamente. Estaba acostada boca arriba con una pijama estampada a cuadros de franjas amarillas en el pantalón y la blusa.

Pero ese no era el motivo de la confusión y la parálisis mental de Ichigo. Había algo más, algo mórbido quizás. La ropa de la pijama estaba cubierta de sudor, por lo que se ceñía a su cuerpo, delimitando cada línea de este. Tenía algunos botones de la blusa sueltos, con el fin de sentirse más fresca. Su piel tenia un delicado brillo a causa del sudor, y un leve sonroje se apreciaba en sus mejillas. Tenía los labios entreabiertos y respiraba lentamente, haciendo que su pecho se elevara y bajara constantemente.

Ichigo sabia que se encontraba mirando a Rukia, y también sabía que no la estaba mirando de forma normal, pero no podía evitarlo. Se encontró paralizado en el tiempo, observando sus labios, su rostro, su pecho elevándose con cada respiración. Sentía la garganta seca, los músculos tensos y un calor interno, y sabia que ninguno de esos síntomas era producto del calor de la noche.

Su corazón salto un latido cuando Rukia se giro repentinamente, quedando acostada de lado. Al hacerlo, su rodilla toco la pared del armario, haciendo que la madera produciese un sonido hueco. Por suerte, aquel golpe hizo que Ichigo saliera de aquel transe abrumador. Se paso la mano por el rostro e intento recobrar la compostura.

-Ru… Ruk… -Intento Ichigo, pero por algún motivo las palabras no salían de su boca. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, además de una gran cantidad de pensamientos incoherentes en su mente.

-Rukia –Logro decir en voz baja luego de un silencio -. Oye, Rukia –Insistió al no haber respuesta.

A la segunda llamada, el cuerpo de Rukia se giro lentamente hacia el, mientras un gruñido incomprensible escapaba de su boca. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos, mientras unos murmullos incoherentes se escuchaban de forma baja.

-Rukia! –Volvió a llamar Ichigo aumentando un poco el tono.

Al escuchar su nombre, los ojos de Rukia empezaron a abrirse lentamente. Mientras se abrían, Ichigo se preguntaba como era posible que lograra conciliar sueño en ese momento.

Cuando Rukia logro enfocar un poco, se sobresalto al ver a Ichigo parado frente a ella. Pensó que aun estaba dormida, así que pestaño un par de veces y volvió a mirar. Efectivamente, frente a ella estaba Ichigo, parado en aquella ropa interior, con una cara algo confundida.

Rápidamente, Rukia se sentó dentro del armario mientras se frotaba los ojos. Antes de darle la cara a Ichigo, se dio cuenta de los botones sueltos de su blusa. Los abotono disimuladamente, mientras miraba a Ichigo un tanto molesta.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Pregunto vagamente, mientras salía del armario, haciendo que Ichigo retrocediera de forma torpe.

-Esto… -Empezó Ichigo, pero se encontró sin palabras por un momento -¿Estabas dormida?

La única respuesta que consiguió fue una mirada de furia por parte de Rukia. Aquello fue una pregunta ridícula, y lo peor es que no se le ocurría nada más. Avergonzado, volteo la vista, evitando los ojos de la joven.

-Si no piensas en el calor, te será más fácil relajarte. Sopórtalo –Exclamo Rukia luego de un silencio innecesario -. Ahora discúlpame

Sin decir nada más, Rukia se volteo y se preparaba para volver al armario.

-Espera –Suplico Ichigo. Hizo el ademán de tocarle el hombro, pero decidió evitarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunto Rukia sin esconder su enojo.

-Cuando te mueves la pared del armario hace ruido –Se explico Ichigo, señalando dentro del armario.

-Si te parece, haré lo posible por no moverme. Ahora, si me disculpas, buenas noches

-No¡Espera! –Volvió a interrumpir Ichigo –No entres ahí.

Aquel último comentario hizo que Rukia voltease. Miro a los ojos de Ichigo. Había una mezcla de confusión con algo mas, quizás vergüenza, aunque no sabia el por que.

-¿Qué te pasa Ichigo?

-No duermas en ese sitio. No quiero. Por favor no lo hagas.

Rukia miro a Ichigo de forma curiosa, pero luego hizo una mueca de incredulidad. El calor debía tenerlo algo irritado. Pensó que lo mejor seria no volver a golpear las paredes del armario y empezó a voltearse nuevamente. Antes de hacerlo, sin embargo, el brazo de Ichigo le paso al lado de la cara, y cerro repentinamente la puerta del armario. Dejo la mano apoyada en el armario, y se acerco mas hacia Rukia, quedando frente a frente.

-No lo hagas –Volvió a exigir Ichigo, sonando alterado y un poco desesperado -. No podré dormir sabiendo que estas ahí adentro. Por favor.

Un silencio se hizo presente. La forma en la que el brazo la bloqueaba de un lado, además de la cercanía de este a su rostro hizo que rukia se sintiera abrumada. Una nueva brisa entro en la habitación. Al pasar cerca, Rukia sintió un escalofrío repentino.

Al pasar el fresco de la brisa, Rukia se dio cuenta de que podía oler la esencia de Ichigo. Al estar tan cerca de ella podía sentir suavemente su aroma. En ese momento, se dio cuenta de lo peligroso de la cercanía entre ambos. Su rostro tan cerca, su brazo cercándola, hicieron que Rukia sintiera como si un calor repentino subiera por su cuerpo. Sintió como su respiración se torno un poco agitada. Intentaba disimularla pero no podía. Aquella situación hacia que toda reacción fuera totalmente involuntaria

Ichigo, por su parte, también se dio cuenta de la situación. Quería salir de aquella posición, pero se quedo detenido cuando vio el brillo en los ojos de Rukia y el rubor de sus mejillas. No era el rojo del calor de la noche, sino un suave rosado, el cual hacia ver su rostro delicado, femenino. Se dio cuenta que su cuerpo temblaba suavemente, aunque sus músculos se veían tensos. Aquella imagen de Rukia tan pequeña, delicada y sumisa ya era imposible de obviar. Su mente estaba paralizada, y era porque la imagen de Rukia bloqueaba cualquier pensamiento

-Duerme en mi cama. Yo dormiré en el suelo –Fue lo único que pudo articular Ichigo. Acumulo toda la voluntad que tubo, deseando alargar la distancia entre ambos, por lo que se alejo lentamente de Rukia.

Rukia aun parecía estar aturdida. Sintió como el aroma de Ichigo se alejaba de ella, a la vez que se encontró pensando en lo embriaga que la había dejado su esencia. Mientras sus músculos volvían a relajarse lentamente, pensó en negar aquella oferta de forma rotunda. No tenía la más mínima intención de entrar en una zona tan privada de Ichigo como lo era su cama. Era algo irrespetuoso y vergonzoso, pero sintió las palabras de Ichigo como una orden, como una suplica. La forma en la que hizo la demanda tubo tanta emoción, tanto sentimiento de ayudarla, de confortarla, que se vio imposibilitada de negarse.

-De acuerdo –Tartamudeo Rukia, mientras camino hasta la cama de Ichigo; paso lentamente por su lado, sin siquiera mirarlo. Se subió y se acostó inmediatamente, dándole la espalda -. Buenas noches.

En medio del silencio, Ichigo se encontró de pie en medio de la habitación. Se dio cuenta de que sus manos sudaban, pero estaba seguro que no era a causa del calor. De seguro era la misma causa por la cual sentía un nudo en la garganta, un calor interno, y una incapacidad de mantener la mente lucida.

Rukia.


	2. Parte II

_Nota:_ Entiendase POV como "Point of View" o "Punto de Vista"

_Parte II_

Ichigo POV

Antes era más comprensible. Los factores que imposibilitaban una noche tranquila de sueño estaban fuera de su control. El calor de la noche, e incluso el golpeteo que había escuchado eran cosas que entendía no lo dejarían tranquilo.

Pero ahora, encontrarse desvelado y con la mente intranquila por estar pensando en otra persona, era algo que, no solo no había sentido nunca, sino que era algo mucho mas saturante y asfixiante que cualquier otra cosa que podría incomodarlo en aquel momento.

Ahora los cambios de posiciones no eran a causa del calor, sino de la intranquilidad que había en su cabeza; intranquilidad que se hacia presente cada vez que pensaba en aquella persona que yacía sobre su cama.

Desde ahí abajo en el suelo, sobre la sabana y almohada que había colocado, Ichigo podía ver la pequeña silueta que dibujaba el cuerpo de Rukia. Al parecer estaba acostada boca abajo, y si se esforzaba lo suficiente, podía ver como respiraba lenta y tranquilamente.

Al igual que el conflicto en su mente, Ichigo se encontró imposible de cerrar los ojos, o incluso de cambiarlos de dirección. Estaban concentrados en la figura de Rukia. No había ningún otro margen de visión en el momento, así como su mente no tenia otra cosa en que pensar.

Giro hasta quedar de espaldas a su cama. Se llevo una mano al rostro y apretó los dientes, intentando concentrarse para apartar la turbidez de su cabeza.

Sus labios entreabiertos, su delicada figura, el rubor de las mejillas, los ojos reflejantes de emociones. Todos esos factores se hacían presentes cada vez que Ichigo intentaba crear un nuevo pensamiento. Sentía como su corazón latía con violencia cuando se hizo más frecuente el círculo de ideas en su cabeza.

Volvió a sentir el calor interno. Era tan intenso que opacaba el calor del exterior que lo rodeaba. Sus ojos miraban la pared de forma distraída, pero estaba seguro que aun podía observar los recuerdos de Rukia frente a el. Su cuerpo, su cara…

No podía hacerse el ignorante. Sabía que aquella reacción de su cuerpo y aquellos conflictos mentales eran una respuesta a una necesidad. A un deseo.

Ichigo hizo un pequeño gruñido cuando empezó a afrontar aquella idea. ¿Verdaderamente estaba sintiendo un deseo ante Rukia¿Estaba experimentando emociones hacia ella¿Acaso pensaba en ella como una mujer que deseaba?

Mientras se encontró reflexionando sobre eso, su mente se vio abordada de nuevas imágenes de Rukia. En su uniforme escolar, en ropa casual, o incluso en sus pijamas de rayas y cuadros. En cada escena, la imagen de Rukia como amiga y compañera pasaban a segundo plano. Frente a el se divisaba su rostro, sus manos, sus piernas, su piel, su cabello, sus ojos… Cada característica era vista como una suma de partes hermosas, perfectas al juicio de Ichigo. Su boca dibujo una sonrisa mientras se encontró pensando en Rukia de esa forma. Se sentía tan bien, tan hermoso sentir algo así por alguien. Era un tanto asfixiante, pero era un lindo sentimiento.

Cuando empezó a abandonar aquella examinacion que tenia en su mente, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba acostado en el suelo. Se encontraba de pie en su habitación, mirando hacia una dirección.

Hacia su cama. Más bien, hacia la persona acostada sobre su cama.

Volvió a tener la misma experiencia de falta de control en su cuerpo, solo que esta vez, en vez de mantenerse inmóvil, se encontró caminando lentamente en dirección a su cama. Sus manos temblaban inconcientemente al pensar en lo que estaba pasando. Su sentido común aun estaba presente, pero tenía menos fuerza que el impulso que lo movía.

Se encontró pensando nuevamente en Rukia. En el rostro y cuerpo que reposaban sobre su cama. No sabía lo que haría cuando llegara a la cama, pero sabia que ya no podía detenerse.

Cuando justo al lado de la cama, Ichigo volvió a paralizarse. Sus manos seguían temblando y sentía la garganta seca y apretada. No supo como, pero empezó a inclinarse en dirección hacia Rukia. Sentía un gran calor en el rostro, al igual que dentro de su cuerpo, el cual aumentaba cada vez que se acercaba. Estaba al volverse loco, pero sabía que terminaría de algún modo.

Ichigo se detuvo por completo, y sintió que su corazón se congelaba cuando Rukia se volteo repentinamente, quedando boca arriba frente a Ichigo.

Tenía el rostro ruborizado, los labios semiabiertos y la ropa ceñida. Esta vez, Ichigo se dio cuenta de que pensaba en esos factores por su cuenta propia. Sabia que sus ojos reflejaban un deseo interno que no sabia describir. Ahí estaba ella, tranquila, sonrojada y muy hermosa. Tan hermosa que era increíble.

-Ichigo.

Ichigo trago en seco cuando escucho el susurro de su nombre de entre los labios de Rukia. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y parecía estar durmiendo, pero Ichigo estaba seguro que escucho su nombre provenir de Rukia. Se sintió confundido y nervioso. Creía que moriría a causa de tantos factores: El calor que aumentaba por dentro, el corazón latiéndole de forma violenta, las vueltas violentas que le daba su cabeza. Todo estaba al desquiciarlo, pero no pensaba quedarse quieto en ese momento.

-Rukia.

De forma instintiva, Ichigo llamo a Rukia por su nombre. Pensó que no la había escuchado, pero lentamente, sus ojos empezaron a abrirse. Cuando los abrió por completo, y se dio cuenta de quien había respondido, vio como el cuerpo de Rukia se tenso por un momento, mientras un suspiro de sorpresa se escapaba de su boca

Ahí estaba ella, mirándole directo a los ojos. Su cuerpo era iluminado por la luz de la luna. Se mantuvo inmóvil, ahí acostada, mirando con intensidad a Ichigo, el cual estaba de pie a su lado, incapaz de hacer un nuevo movimiento. Se enfoco en observar su rostro. Ya no tenía la menor duda. En ese momento, todos sus deseos y emociones se enfocaban en ella, aquella mujer que, frente a el, era la mas hermosa del mundo en ese momento.

Rukia POV

No podía entenderlo. Efectivamente, dormía en la misma habitación en la que el dormía, pero se mantenía encerrada en el armario. No tocaba sus cosas, incluso las respetaba. Evitaba entrar en su espacio personal, entrometerse en sus asuntos. Podía entender si estuviera en una de las partes mas intimas de su habitación sin su permiso, si estuviera usurpando aquel lugar sin su consentimiento de forma egoísta y grosera. Pero no era así. Fue ofrecido, aunque de una forma un tanto desesperada, con respeto y afecto.

Por eso no entendía aquello que sentía en ese momento. Podía compararse con vergüenza, pero había algo más junto a ese sentimiento. Algo más profundo.

Los primero minutos desde que había entrado a la cama se encontraba inmóvil. Sentía miedo incluso a relajarse encima de ella. Evitaba moverse en lo absoluto, con los ojos cerrados forzadamente y la mente intranquila.

Intento pensar nuevamente el por que estaba acostada ahí. Se recordó a si misma varias veces que tenia permiso de Ichigo, el cual la ofreció como un gesto de amabilidad hacia ella. Al menos eso pensaba.

Se dio la oportunidad de intentar tranquilizarse. Abrió los ojos, y volvió a cerrarlos, esta vez lenta y suavemente. Disminuyo el ritmo de su respiración, y relajo su cuerpo. Aun con el calor que había, pronto sintió la comodidad de dormir sobre el colchón. Se encontró acostada placidamente boca abajo, colocando su rostro sobre la cama.

Mientras respiraba tranquilamente sobre el colchón, percibió un aroma familiar. Mientras lo seguía aspirando, se dio cuenta de lo que era. Era el aroma de Ichigo.

Rukia sintió que su rostro se calentaba. Se vio concentrada en sentir aquella esencia, la cual había sentido hace un momento atrás, cuando estaban de pie en la habitación.

Recordó aquel momento. Se acordó de la sensación que tuvo cuando fue atestada por Ichigo. La forma en la que la rodeaba y lo cerca que se encontraba de ella en ese momento. Recordó cuando se sintió observada profundamente por el, mirando su cuerpo y su rostro.

Estaba segura de que no se había equivocado. Se sentía avergonzada de pensarlo, pero sabia que en ese momento, Ichigo no la mirada de forma normal. Vio en su mirada una gran cantidad de fuertes sentimientos, los cuales parecían haber estado invadiendo su mente. Sean cuales fueran esos sentimientos o pensamientos, hicieron que Ichigo pensara de Rukia de otra forma, y ella lo sabia.

Giro sobre la cama y se acostó de lado. Miro hacia abajo y observo su cuerpo. Sabia que no era una mujer de muchas curvas. Estaba segura de que tenia un lindo rostro, pero no tenia la figura, el busto, las caderas que, estaba segura, interesaría a cualquier hombre común.

Aunque se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que estaba enfocada en algo tan ridículo como compararse con otra mujer, Rukia se dio cuenta de que había algo más en aquel análisis. Se dio cuenta de que pensaba en si ella llamaba la atención de Ichigo, no como amiga, sino como mujer.

Aun notando aquella idea que tenia en mente, no podía quitarse aquella duda que había surgido. Aunque no pensaba mucho en eso, ahora mismo se sentía inferior físicamente frente a muchas de las mujeres que conocía e interactuaba.

Inmediatamente pensó en Orihime. Tenía un largo y bonito pelo rojo, un busto muy desarrollado y contorneado, una mayor estatura y piernas más altas y esbeltas que ella. Además de esto, Ichigo conocía de mucho más tiempo a Orihime, por lo que su relación debía ser más profunda y personal que la que tenía con ella.

Intentando ser conforme, dio por cerrada aquella cuestión. Efectivamente, Orihime tenia mas oportunidad de siquiera pensar en tener una relación con Ichigo. Mas aun, el la tendría mas en cuenta que a ella a la hora de pensar en alguien con quien tener sentimientos de afecto, eso era seguro.

Pensó que, luego de haber hecho esa conclusión, su mente estaría en calma y empezaría a dormir muy pronto. Aunque así parecía en un comienzo, inmediatamente empezó a sentir una nueva sensación, esta vez mucho mas intensa.

El pensamiento de que Ichigo preferiría a Orihime en cualquier momento antes que ella volvió a su mente, pero esta vez venia acompañado con una especia de molestia, como un rencor latente en aquella idea.

Aunque Orihime era su amiga, en ese momento no podía mantener una mente bastante clara. Ahora mismo solo la veía como alguien a quien Ichigo preferiría sobre ella, lo cual la hizo mortificarse aun más. Apretó sus manos en la sabana del colchón mientras intentaba ahogar esa nueva frustración que tenia en la cabeza.

Quería pensar que era algo pasajero. Que era algo producto de la tensión de aquel momento que había ocurrido anteriormente, y que olvidaría al momento en que diera la mañana. Sin embargo, mientras mas intentaba hacerse creer esa idea, mas estaba segura que no lo olvidaría tan fácilmente, y que aquel sufrimiento podría incluso empeorar.

Respiro profundamente sobre el colchón. Al hacerlo, se dio cuenta como las penurias que tenia en la mente se alejaban lentamente. Continúo con la respiración hasta que su mente empezó a calmarse más y mas. Resultaba tan placentero luego de lo que había sentido, que se encontró perdida en aquel ejercicio. Al tener la mente calmada, se dio cuenta de cual era el motivo y se sintió patética ante la situación. Cada vez que respiraba, la esencia de Ichigo la inundaba, y la hacia sentir ligera, embriagada.

Encontrarse pensando en Ichigo de forma tan intensa la hizo sentir triste, desesperada. Aunque estaba segura que su análisis era seguro, inconcientemente quiso sentir la esperanza de ser reconocida por el, de ser admirada, incluso deseada.

Extendió los brazos sobre el colchón y pego con más fuerza su rostro en el colchón. Mientras aspiraba, dejo que su imaginación creara un escenario mental con todo lo que recopilaba en el momento. Sentir el aroma de Ichigo la hacia creer como si estuviera cerca de ella, justo a su lado, ahí en aquella cama.

Sintió un calor interno mientras se adentraba en esa nueva ilusión. Se sentía tan egoísta, tan imposible y tan mórbido, pero a la vez sentía una mezcla de placer y felicidad que no deseaba que terminara. Apretaba con fuerza la sabana del colchón, mientras su mente se inundaba de pensamientos sobre Ichigo. Cientos de momentos en los que había estado junto a el, o incluso que solo lo hubiese visto. Todos ellos pasaban uno al lado de otro en su mente.

Entre todos esos pensamientos, el de aquella noche se había vuelto a hacer presente. Recordaba aquel rostro frente a ella, el cual ahora deseaba tan profundamente. Recordaba como la camiseta se aferraba a su cuerpo, mostrando sus abdominales y los cortes musculares que tenia por todo el cuerpo. Incluso el brazo que tubo al lado de su cara lo recordaba tan claramente, definido, musculoso.

El calor que Rukia sentía por dentro empezó a hacerse insoportable. Sentía como si no podía contenerse dentro de ella misma, y que enloquecería en ese frenesí de emociones. Se volteo boca arriba y extendió sus brazos alrededor, mostrándose libre, sumisa.

Sentía su cuerpo de forma expuesta, mientras sus pensamientos se intensificaban en su cabeza. Estaba despierta, pero no deseaba abrir los ojos. Quería mantenerse en aquel estado hipnótico, quería sentir lo mas que podía aquel momento.

Mientras estaba en ese estado, no pudo evitar sentir como si parte de su cuerpo empezara a perder el control. El calor en sus mejillas era intenso, y sentía sus brazos como si estuvieran entumecidos, inmóviles. Su pensamiento estaba tan fuera de su control, que no pudo evitar resbalar por sus labios sobre lo que estaba pensando.

-Ichigo

Creyó haber soñado que había dicho aquel nombre. El nombre de quien estaba pensando en ese momento. Creyó que era solo una reacción que había imaginado, un gesto desesperado por querer creer que lo que pensaba era real.

-Rukia

La reacción ante su llamado hizo que su corazón empezara un ritmo apresurado. Aunque había estado perdida en sus pensamientos, aun estaba despierta, y estaba segura que lo que había escuchado era su nombre. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo encontró ahí, la persona con la que había perdido la cabeza hace un momento, y la que había llamado su nombre. Ichigo.

Vio como sus ojos la exploraron por un momento. Se sintió incapaz de protegerse de aquella mirada, lo cual hizo que se sintiera aturdida. Estaba parado a su lado, inclinado hacia ella, mirándola con una intensidad que nunca había visto antes. Su mirada tenía tanta fuerza que sentía que traspasaba la suya.

…


	3. Parte III

_Parte III_

El tiempo ya no existía. Aquel momento se había detenido por completo para ambos. Ella, acostada gentilmente sobre su cama, mirándolo a el con la misma intensidad con la que el la mirada inclinado hacia ella, sin mover un solo músculo. De algún modo, ambos sentían que el otro pensaba exactamente lo mismo. Estaban seguros de sentir los pensamientos del otro, el deseo, el impulso.

Ichigo apoyo las manos sobre la cama al lado de Rukia. Esta se mantuvo inmóvil mientras Ichigo desviaba la mirada. Estaba segura de que el daría el primer paso, que seria el primero en hablar, o en actuar, pero estaba asustada, muy asustada. Quizás era posible el interés imaginado por ella existiera realmente, pero también podía tratarse de alguna tontería que la destrozara emocionalmente, que la llenaría de expectativa y luego la hundiría emocionalmente. De cualquier manera decidio esperar a Ichigo, quien al parecer había empezado a elegir sus palabras:

-Ru… Rukia… -empezó Ichigo tartamudeante, sin mirar directamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué quieres Ichigo? –Pregunto Rukia de forma defensiva. Decidió no darle esperanza a sus ilusiones, seria lo mejor para ella. No quería sufrir innecesariamente.

-Yo… No tengo idea –Dijo de forma errática Ichigo, aunque se dio cuenta de que, en cierta forma no tenia idea de lo que quería hacer realmente.

-¿De que estas hablando? Si no puedes dormir no vengas a fastidiarme.

-No es eso. Yo… -Intentaba excusarse Ichigo, sintiendo la resistencia de Rukia.

-¡Ya te dije! Si no sabes que hacer, puedes irte a algún lado. Puedo excusarte con tu familia en la mañana.

Ichigo se quedo en silencio, luchando con la frustración que le producía la negatividad con la que Rukia le respondía. Quizás lo que el sentía en ese momento no era correspondido, pero aun así, era doloroso sentirse como se estaba sintiendo.

-La habitación de Orihime es bastante fresca –Continuo Rukia, sin dejar que Ichigo se recuperara –Puedes pasar la noche allá si quieres. De seguro no le importara.

-No digas eso Rukia –Suplico Ichigo, apretando los puños en la cama -. No...

-¡Por favor! –Exclamo Rukia, intentando ocultar la cólera y frustración que sentía ante sus propios pensamientos -. He dormido en tu habitación muchas veces. No me vengas con que se te hará difícil dormir en la misma habitación que ella. No tienes ni por que compararlo, de seguro será mas tranquilo, más placentero estar con ell…

-¡Cállate!

Exaltado, Ichigo se abalanzó sobre Rukia, la cual cerró los ojos inmediatamente. Sintió una oleada de miedo al instante, y creyó sentir que una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos.

Inmóvil como estaba, Rukia sintió un repentino calor frente suyo. Abrió los ojos lentamente y se encontró con el rostro de Ichigo frente a frente. Tenía los brazos reposados en la cama, a cada lado de su cabeza. Se había recostado parcialmente en la cama, haciendo que parte de su torso quedara encima del de ella. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del de ella, tanto que era casi imposible fijarse en otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos.

En ese momento, Rukia volvió a sentir el olor de Ichigo. Ese olor que hace poco la había hipnotizado y sentirse tan alegre. Quería evitar revivir esas emociones, pero se vio imposibilitada. Ya no le importaba lo que pasara a continuación. Se dejo hundir en el éxtasis de aquella esencia, mientras espero lo peor.

Aunque empezaba a dejarse llevar por su imaginación, Rukia volvió rápidamente en si cuando se dio cuenta del estado de Ichigo. Su mirada caía sobre la suya, y su rostro era el reflejo de todo lo que sentía en ese momento. Podía observar cólera, desesperación, frustración… Inclusive creyó que parecía que moriría en aquel momento a causa de la expectativa, de la ansiedad que lo acogía.

-No hables así –Dijo Ichigo. Sus ojos y manos temblaban suavemente, pero sus palabras empezaron a salir firmemente –No cuando… No cuando…

-Ichigo…

-No cuando estoy de esta forma. No cuando estoy pensando en ti de esta forma. No lo hagas.

Aquellas palabras quebrantaron toda resistencia que quedaba en Rukia. Sintió una explosión de felicidad en su interior al escuchar aquella declaración. No pensaba que valía la pena tener esperanza, pero ese caso, lo valió, y jamás había estado tan feliz por ello. Sentía la misma sensación que cuando estaba metida en su imaginación, pero esta vez era mucho mejor. No tenia que imaginarse el rostro de Ichigo. Esta vez estaba frente a ella, y no solo era el. Sentía su calor, su aroma, su mirada. Todo era real, tan preciso y perfecto, que aun guardaba la sospecha de que parecía un sueño.

Los ojos de Rukia mandaban un nuevo mensaje. Era una mirada de deseo, de expectativa. Ichigo leía perfectamente el mensaje. Era preciso y obvio en aquel momento.

Comenzó a acercar su rostro nuevamente al de Rukia. Sentía como si a cada centímetro que avanzaba, cortaba kilómetros de distancia entre ella. Ahora su movimiento no era inconciente ni forzado. Ahora se movía de acuerdo a su voluntad, de acuerdo al deseo que tenia en ese momento de hacer contacto con ella. No había otra fuerza capaz de detenerlo en ese momento.

Rukia respiraba un tanto agitado mientras Ichigo se acercaba. Al estar casi completa la distancia, cerro los ojos y apretó las manos. No estaba asustada, pero estaba tensa. La mezcla de expectativa y deseo era abrumadora, pero sabia que pronto terminaría.

En efecto, al sentir algo calido tocar sus labios, todo lo que sentía y pensaba en ese momento había desaparecido. Ahora en lo único que pensaba era en Ichigo, lo único que sentía era pasión hacia Ichigo, y lo único que sentía en su cuerpo era el contacto de sus labios con los de Ichigo. Parecía una obsesión, y quizás lo era, pero era incontrolable y sobre todo se sentía bien, correcto y hermoso.

El primer contacto fue gentil, delicado, como si ambas partes tenían miedo ante el primer movimiento. Rukia permaneció inmóvil, solo enfocada en sentir el beso que estaba recibiendo, con el cual estaba siendo compensada. Sentía la respiración de Ichigo tocarle el rostro, como si fuera una caricia.

Sintió una mano que tocaba su mejilla. Sintió la delicadeza con la que Ichigo la acariciaba, con una mezcla de temor y cuidado, como si fuera algo frágil y delicado. Estaba tan sumergida en la emoción que no sintió cuando Ichigo paso su mano por detrás de su cabeza y la levanto suavemente, hasta estar sentada en la cama. Sintió sus labios quedar libres y abrió los ojos lentamente cuando Ichigo termino el beso.

Ichigo esta sentado de forma inmóvil frente a ella. Respiraba agitado al igual que ella, y también tenia un rubor en las mejillas. Intentaba mirarla a los ojos, pero cada vez que podía, rompía el contacto, como si intentara esconderse.

-Rukia, yo no…

-¿No que? –Pregunto Rukia con miedo, a la expectativa de alguna devastadora noticia.

-Yo no pensé… Actué por impulso, yo…

-Oh… -Exclamo secamente Rukia, haciéndose entender que todo aquello fue un arrebato de tentación. No hubo nada emocional en su acción, solo un simple impuso sexual. Al menos eso creía ella -. Entiendo

-No, espera –Titubeo Ichigo de forma asustada, comprendiendo cual fue el mensaje que había entendido -. No me refiero a eso, yo

-No Ichigo. Te entiendo, en serio que te entiendo –Insistía Rukia, intentando no sentirse ridícula por las esperanzas que había acumulado, e intentando no llorar -. Soy realista Ichigo. Yo también me deje llevar por el momento. No tienes que explicarlo. Se que no tenias otra opción mas que a mi en el momento, pero ya paso. Quizás hasta nos riamos de esto en la mañana. Ahora, por favor, vuelve a do…

Aunque Rukia miraba a Ichigo directamente, no pudo reaccionar cuando se abalanzo y la beso repentinamente.

Se quedo inmóvil ante aquel nuevo beso. Este era diferente del anterior. Aunque ella estaba completamente paralizada, Ichigo la tenia sujeta por la cintura, mientras profundizaba el beso, y lo aumentaba con pasión y sentimiento.

La negatividad y la autoexclusión que estaban en el corazón de Rukia aun estaban allí, pero ya no importaban, ya no le prestaba atención. Aunque fuera otro arrebato de impulso o verdaderamente los sentimientos de Ichigo, aquel momento estaba pasando. Estaba siendo besada por quien sentía tanta pasión, tanto deseo. No había que mostrar sufrimiento cuando un evento importante y feliz ocurre. Lo que tenga que pasar que pase, en ese momento ella estaba siendo besada como una mujer deseada, por el hombre que deseaba.

Salio de su estado de parálisis y cerro los ojos lentamente, atrapándose en el momento. Su cuerpo la obligo a levantar las manos y rodear su cabeza, atrayéndolo más hacia ella. Escuchaba la respiración forzada de Ichigo, e inclusive, estaba segura que escuchaba el latido de su corazón. Golpeaba tan fuerte su pecho que creía sentirlo dentro de ella misma.

Nuevamente, fue Ichigo quien volvió a romper el beso. En vez de separarse por completo, Ichigo busco refugio en el cuello de Rukia. Arqueo la cabeza hacia el lado derecho y apoyo su cabeza en su hombro izquierdo, quedando su boca rozando su cuello. Rukia hizo lo mismo, pero apoyo su barbilla en su hombro izquierdo, mirando con la vista perdida hacia el cuarto. Efectivamente, sentía el latir del corazón de Ichigo en su pecho. Era algo increíble.

-No quiero que tengas la mala impresión Rukia. –empezó a decir Ichigo en voz baja. Esta vez su voz era firme y decidida, como quien veía las cosas en forma clara. Cuando hablaba sus labios rozaban el cuello de Rukia, la cual apretaba su cintura cada vez que sentía aquella sensación -. Tenía miedo. Simplemente tenía miedo. No sabía como reaccionar, como empezar siquiera. Tampoco sabía lo que sentías por dentro. Eran tantas cosas incontrolables, sentía mucho miedo.

-Ichigo…

-La forma en la que me tratas. Pensé que nunca saldría de la imagen de un hermano mayor, aunque en este caso seria un hermano menor. Siempre te he visto tan decidida, tan acertada, tan superior.

-Seria mejor de esa forma. Siempre fui tan inferior desde un punto de vista emocional, físico –Respondió Rukia, empezando nuevamente su menosprecio -. Incluso aun pinto como una niña, y mi apariencia no nada impresionante. Es simple y ordinaria. Necesito ser vista como alguien en quien contar, ya que no puedo ser vista como… como una mujer.

Al igual que Rukia, Ichigo guardo silencio luego de aquel comentario.

Rukia sabía lo innecesario de aquel comentario, pero al menos quería sacarlo de su pecho. Quería darle a entender lo que pensaba en cuanto ella misma, en cual era la posición en la que se veía de pie. No quería vivir con eso oculto, como si fuera algo de que avergonzarse.

Suavemente, Ichigo separo su cabeza del hombro de Rukia y se alejo de ella. Volvieron a quedar frente a frente, capaz de observar uno al otro del cuello hacia arriba. Rukia sabia el por que Ichigo la miraba de aquella forma. Sabia que el no la veía de la forma en que se lo imaginaba. Jamás la vería tan inferior.

Al sentir algo tocando su cuerpo, Rukia soltó un suspiro de sorpresa. Al mirar hacia abajo, observo la mano de Ichigo reposando sobre su estomago. Vio como se movía lentamente, y sujetando el último botón de su blusa, lo desabrocho sin ningún problema.

Rukia vio lo que había pasado, y pensó en decir algo, cualquier cosa. Levanto la vista hacia Ichigo, pero su mirada era tan certera y decidida que no pudo articular palabra. Se sentía fuera de si misma. Aunque Ichigo parecía estar desvistiéndola, su mirada nunca se aparto de sus ojos.

-Quizás tengas razón Rukia –Dijo Ichigo, mientras soltaba otro botón de la blusa -. Quizás tu apariencia sea infantil, incapaz de satisfacer el paradigma que dice la sociedad sobre una mujer.

-Lo se –Exclamo Rukia, atrapada en la mirada de Ichigo.

-también existen mujeres mas adultas, incluso mas femeninas que tu. Con la figura más esbelta, más desarrollada.

Esta vez Rukia mantuvo silencio frente a lo que dijo Ichigo. No entendía cual era su intención, ni tampoco se entendía a si misma. Aunque intentara detenerlo o defenderse, estaba totalmente atrapada en lo que decía y hacia. Ichigo soltó otro botón y continúo:

-De hecho podría citar un ejemplo inmediatamente. Inoue. Tiene el cabello largo y arreglado. Tiene un espíritu y un carácter dulce, y tiene un lindo cuerpo.

Rukia desvió la mirada mientras escuchaba. Sentía un nuevo desprecio interno muy doloroso. Intento llevar sus manos hacia la de Ichigo para detenerlo, pero cuando sintió otro botón soltarse, se sintió incapaz. Estaba sumisa frente a alguien que la estaba denigrando tan sinceramente. Se sentía patética y sintió que empezaba a llorar.

-Sin embargo…

Mientras Ichigo decía estas últimas palabras, el último botón de Rukia se soltó. Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Ichigo tomo la blusa y le hecho hacia atrás, deslizándose del cuerpo de Rukia, y quedando tendida en la cama.

Aquel "sin embargo" hizo que Rukia acumulara el valor para intentar volver a ver a Ichigo a los ojos. Había soltado un par de lágrimas, y sentía un nudo en la garganta. El hecho de que tenia su torso desnudo frente a el le pareció poco importante. Toda su atención estaba puesta en lo que Ichigo iba a decir a continuación.

Por su parte, Ichigo llevo ambas manos al rostro de Rukia. Sujeto con delicadeza su cuello con ambos manos, mientras se acercaba un poco hacia ella. Tenía una mirada decidida, y una pequeña sonrisa se le había dibujado en el rostro.

-Alguna vez se te ocurrió que tales cosas me importaban.

Rukia abrió con sorpresa sus ojos. Sentía sus labios temblar, y el nudo en la garganta seguía asfixiando sus palabras.

-Si solo me importaran las apariencias, que sentido tendría en ver una persona de forma diferente a como se ve un objeto. Que tiene de importancia tu forma de ser, tu actitud, tu físico, cuando existen sentimientos de por medio.

Rukia se sintió débil ante esta declaración. Sintió que lo único que la sostenía eran las manos de Ichigo alrededor de su cuello. Sentía sus ojos acumularse de lagrimas. Lagrimas cargadas de pensamientos positivos, de esperanza, de amor.

-Mientras lleve por dentro lo que siento por ti. Mientras andes en mis pensamientos sintiéndome feliz, con esperanza. Mientras seas para mí la mujer más hermosa del mundo. Que importancia tiene todo lo demás.

Casi no pudo terminar lo que decía, cuando su boca fue invadida por la de Rukia. Sentía la fuerza con la que se unía a el. Lo besaba con tanta fuerza y deseo que se sentía asfixiante. Sentía en su respiración pequeños sollozos, mientras unas lágrimas caían de sus ojos.

Ichigo sintió el torso desnudo de Rukia cuando lo rodeo con sus manos. Era tan suave, tan delicado, tan hermoso. A la vista y sentimiento de Ichigo, era perfecto en todo sentido. La acerco lo mas que pudo contra el. Lentamente se dejo caer suavemente hasta quedar acostado sobre la cama, con Rukia encima de el.

-Rukia –Exclamo Ichigo, logrando escapar por un momento de la boca de Rukia -. Yo…

-No digas nada –Suplico Rukia, alejando el rostro del de Ichigo. Tenía una expresión de felicidad en todo su rostro, reflejando como se sentía en ese momento.

Ichigo comprendio lo que Rukia decía. Dejo que aquel momento existiera sin interrupción. Muchas cosas podían pasar en el futuro, pero aquel momento era ahora, y no había por que estorbarlo, detenerlo.

Fin.

_Notas_

Gracias por haber llegado al final de esta historia. Se agradece el tiempo que invirtio en ella.

Se dice que el viaje de 100 años empieza con el primer paso. Pense muchas veces en esto cuando hiba a empezar este fic. Decidi tomarme la molestia de citarlo nuevamente, con motivo de ser mi primer fic.

Gracias


End file.
